Marvel's Transformers: Assemble and Roll Out/Transcript
The transcript for Marvel's Transformers: Assemble and Roll Out. Taglines * "When worlds collide, heroes unite" Online Promo : Optimus Prime: (Post Promo Clip speech) I am Optimus Prime. And I send this message to all worshipers of the Marvel HQ and Transformers accessing the Youtube channel and Disney XD on internet: We are here. We are waiting. Script Paragraph 1 : (movie starts with a view of a Hydra Space vessel; we see Alistair Smythe and a group of scientists experimenting on prototypes of the Space Stone. They are shown having trouble with the prototypes before Red Skull arrives, disappointed at the scientists' failed tests) : Red Skull: (to Smythe) Where is that "progress" you promised me?! : Alistair Smythe: (fearful) M-my-- (gulps) my apologies, my lord. We're still working on it, but... the prototypes are still unstable since we found them in that war tank we scavenged. We tried. We really tried, but... : Red Skull: (interrupts by firing a plasma gun near Smythe's head, blasting a wall behind him as Smythe freezes and shakes in fear) Do not give me excuses, Smythe! Give me results! Positive ones only!! : Alistair Smythe: (still shaking in fear) Y-y-y-y-yes, sir! (runs to a computer to oversee analysis as Skull continues seeing the prototypes and sees footage of Captain America fighting in World War II) : Red Skull: A hundred years, Captain America. A hundred years of war between us will not be forgotten! (sees footage of Spider-Man and his fellow Champions defeating Hydra units in New York) And neither will the name of Hydra be mocked by these insufferable children you call the next generation of Avengers... (Skull then sees a footage showing Spider-Man and his teammates having a Hydra drone see their message in the wall to Red Skull written: "Fail Hydra!", before Spider-Man kicks the drone, cutting transmission as Skull grins angrily. Then, a rumble occurs in the room) What is it?! Report! : Hydra Trooper: My Führer! They have found the base! We are under attack! : (Skull, Smythe and the others see from outside the vessel, and they see a Kree fleet surrounding them, with Ronan's ship, the Dark Aster, in front of them. A Kree drone flies there to transmit a hologram of Ronan the Accuser) : Ronan the Accuser: Red Skull! You and your forces on Earth stand accused! Surrender the Tesseract to the Kree Empire, or face your final judgement! : Red Skull: We shall not be intimidated by ours or any other forces on the universe, Ronan! Even the Kree will have nothing but blood and ashes if they defy the might of Hydra! : Ronan the Accuser: You have made your decision. (ends transmission) : Alistair Smythe: I have a bad feeling about this! : (cut to Ronan in the Dark Aster control room) : Ronan the Accuser: Rain fire. : (the Dark Aster and the Kree gunships fire multiple shots at the Hydra vessel, which sustains heavy damage) : Red Skull: The samples! Do not leave the samples behind! : (the troopers manage to evacuate with the prototypes, although one is lost in space) "Elsewhere..." : (scene cuts to mercenaries walking around an ancient temple) : Mercenary #1: Still think that's a waste of time. : Mercenary #2: Why are you saying that? : Mercenary #1: Haven't you heard? News says only those alien robots can handle this "treasure" that Silas' so obsessed with. And we humans can't even touch it. So why bother coming after it? : Mercenary Leader: Because Silas offered us billions of dollars in exchange of any resources to get his name cleared out of that incident with the Autobots. If he's behind bars, so are we. And our money's gone. Now, shut the scrap up and focus on the job! : (the mercenaries reach the treasure's field, coming across the Allspark) : Mercenary #2: Better hope we're not using any electronics like even a cellphone. : Mercenary Leader: Why not? : Mercenary #2: For what I've heard, the radiation of that cube can turn anything into another of these Transformers. And maybe even try to kill anything that's close by. : Mercenary #1: (annoyed) Ugh, give it rest! Are you talking about another of these stupid horror movies with zombies or anything?! Next you'll say there's-- : Mercenary Leader: (interrupts) Quit complaining already! Now let's find those resources before... (hears a rumble) Huh? (the walls explode. From there, comes Starscream and his Decepticon clones and Energon drones) Oh, man! : Starscream: Invading the Allspark's temple was a mistake, pathetic humans! One of which I, Starscream, will now make you regret! Destroy them, my subjects! : (Decepticon clones and Energon drones begin firing at the mercenaries, who take cover and fire back at Starscream and his minions. Just then, the missing Space Stone prototype crash-lands on the area, hitting and fusing with the Allspark, which soon begins to trigger a thin white outline and is bathed in blue light energy) : Mercenary Leader: (noticing the Allspark reacting uncontrollably) Fall back! Fall back! : (one of the Energon Drones tries to attack the mercenaries until one blasts it with a electro-blast gun, knocking it into the rapidly destabilizing Allspark. The Allspark then suddenly implodes into itself and disperses in a gigantic blue flash. Once the shockwave has passed over them, Starscream and his minions surround the outnumbered mercenaries) : Starscream: Congratulations, humans. As a result of your trespassing of what is rightfully mine, you and your so-called special forces destroyed the Allspark and all of its endless Energon supply in it! : Mercenary Leader: You think we even wanted to have anything to do with the cube?! We were only here because Silas paid us to. We just salvaged an operation that YOU and your pets screwed up from the get-go! : Starscream: No one addresses the true leader of the Decepticons in such a manner! (to his minions) Exterminate them! : (one of the Decepticon clones and Energon drones prepare to do so. And just as they prepare to fire at the humans, scene shifts to an abandoned Kree lab, where the Energon drone is teleported into by Space Stone energies. The drone arrives disoriented and almost unable to walk before it is ambushed by a Symbiote, which bursts in and merges with the drone. The two end up transforming into a monstrous entity with cybernetic features in its body and begins absorbing energy from the lab) : Darkspine: We are... (shouts) DARKSPINE!!!!!! (projects a pair of dragon wings and destroys the remains of the factory with a roaring Energon-powered blast. Then, Darkspine flies around space laughing maniacally and diabolically; laugh echoes as scene fades in black. The film's title is introduced) Disney–ABC Domestic Television presents... Marvel's Transformers: Assemble and Roll Out Paragraph 2 : (scene shifts to New York City, where Spider-Man is seen web-swinging across the city and running at the buildings until he catches Scorpion robbing a museum) : Spider-Man: (narrating during sequence) Another day unlike any other we've been through in New York. Citizens are trying to live a normal day without any incidents, but guess what: a super-villain shows up causing a real mess. But thankfully, guess what: they always have a superhero to stand by them. Like in this case, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. : Scorpion: (annoyed to see Spider-Man again) Ain't you got anything better than showing up like this when no one wants you, Webhead?! : Spider-Man: By "no one", you mean just you or everyone, Scorpion? 'Cause, you know, your boss Jameson's no longer around to come over that "Spider-Man Menace" crud in these people's ears to cover the scum he was by himselfevents of Marvel's Spider-Man episode [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))/Face it, Tiger!|''Face it Tiger!]]. ''(delivers a series of hits on Scorpion while dodging his tail-whips) And another thing... (Scorpion tries to impale Spider-Man with his tail, but Spider-Man dodges and tricks him into electrocuting himself in a high-voltage box) ... you think I'm doing what superheroes do just for fun. But I'm actually doing it, because it's my job. Something you don't really have. (he takes a stolen relic from Scorpion's bag) And no job, no money to buy expensive material. Especially ones that still belong to society. (the police arrives as Spider-Man handles the relic to Yuri Watanabe and the officers) : Yuri Watanabe: You can leave that big bug to the Raft. Because you and your friends could use some vacations. : Spider-Man: Yeah, we know that. Although, you see, sometimes criminals like this guys are a bit too tricky to overlook. : Yuri Watanabe: I noticed. Thankfully, Fury made sure this one will be out for a while. Get some rest, you need it. : Spider-Man: You're the boss. (swings away. He continues narrating while swinging) If only that were easy. (Spider-Man also spots a blue star igniting in the sky) Because, you might never know what comes next. Or who comes next. And I have a feeling there's still something more going on. : (scene fades in black) "Elsewhere..." : (scene fades in showing the other Earth) : Optimus Prime: (narrating) The universe is in constant flux. It shifts and changes like an endless dream. Once more, we the Autobots have managed to prevent genocide of the human race by the hands of our sworn foes, the Decepticons. Megatron's defeat should have marked our victory against the threatening terraforming of Earth into a new view of our destroyed home-planet of Cybertron. Alas, this victory was only the beginning of what we had yet to see. : (Megatron comes out of a Dark Energon portal, and falls to his knees, exhausted. Behind him, comes Soundwave and his minions Laserbeak and Rumble) : Rumble: I gotta say, if we had the Allspark, job would've been pretty easier. If only if weren't for either Starscream or these humans-- : Megatron: (roars and pounces the ground angrily) I want no one of you to mention that traitor's name in my presence! (then, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Ratchet arrive on their vehicle modes before transforming into their robot forms and face Megatron) Such treason was just not enough. Was it, Prime?! You and your Autobots! Having chosen to spare and save these pathetic, unworthy insects over the rebirth of Cybertron! : Optimus Prime: I have advised you before, Megatron. That it is not our right to sacrifice the human lives, even for the sake of our own. By attempting to terraform their planet, you have done nothing more than threatening the very existence of both humans and Transformers. Autobots and Decepticons alike. : Megatron: That accusation should still be inverted to you and your...! (then, the same blue star seen earlier ignites in the sky and both Autobots and Decepticons notice it) : Soundwave: (scans the star) Lord Megatron. My scans are detecting Energon within those cosmic waves. A possible result of the Allspark's departure. : Megatron: (listening to Soundwave, Megatron stares angrily at the Autobots, but changes expression) Teleport us back to the Nemesis. (Soundwave prepares a warm portal as Megatron addresses to the Autobots) Right now, my Decepticons and I have other ordeals to solve. But we are not finished yet, Prime. You and your Autobots will wish you never stood between me and Cybertron's rebirth! (vanishes along with Soundwave, Rumble and Laserbeak while Optimus, Bumblebee and Ratchet notice the cosmic waves) : Bumblebee: So... what does that mean? : Ratchet: From what it looks like, the Allspark is merging the Galaxy with the one from another dimension. Which means, there's now another Earth like this one. : Optimus Prime: But with a different history. And different guardians. : Ratchet: (activates a hologram in his wrist, showing footage of the alternate Earth's events, and the actions of superheroes, including the Avengers and Champions) Enhanced humans. The most formidable of them are referred to as superheroes. Including those they call "the Avengers". : Bumblebee: (seeing footage of Captain America leading S.H.I.E.L.D. troopers to assault a Hydra base) And military folks who work with them. Like NEST for the Autobots. : Ratchet: (checking further data) And according to my sources, the substance that merged with the Allspark came from their dimension. Composed of cosmic energy from a relic called Space Stone. One of the Six Infinity Stones. Said to be the greatest power on their dimension. And the reason of their existence. : Optimus Prime: Just like the Allspark on our universe. : Bumblebee: So what do we do now? : Optimus Prime: One truth I know for certain. Theirs and our worlds are about to face a great threat. One which may even put theirs and our enemies against each other, in a war which will threaten the existence of all. We cannot allow this to happen. (radios the other Autobots and NEST units) Optimus Prime to all units. We have a new directive on course. : (scene cuts to the Avengers' Earth, where Carlie Cooper is in her bedroom with Mary Jane Watson, Gwen Stacy, Anya Corazon and Teresa Parker) : Carlie Cooper: So, how was it? Did you buy any fancy alternatives for the big trip of next weekevents of Marvel's Spider-Man episode ''Fish Out of Water''? : Mary Jane Watson: Yeah, we've been talking about it, and we've picked some gorgeous ones. (opens the packages and reveals some of the bikini suits and swimsuits she and the others bought; Mary Jane picks a two piece with a violet bikini top and white bottom) : Anya Corazon: I couldn't find one with Brazil's flag badge in it. (picks her swimsuit) So, I picked the green one to see if it could match more. : Gwen Stacy: (picks a two piece blue swimsuit) I pick this one to represent the blue macaws and wild parrots. They're so beautiful! : Carlie Cooper: Quite fancy choices. What about you, Teresa? : Teresa Parker: I would pick one to represent Brazil, (shows her choice of swimsuit) but I preferred the blue and red one. Just... to show how much I admire my brother's work as Spider-Man. : All: Awww! : Gwen Stacy: That's adorable! : (scene shifts to Peter Parker with Miles Morales, Kamala Khan and Sam Alexander in streets. Miles is checking a list in his phone) : Kamala Khan: Another list of what to do before the trip? : Miles Morales: Actually, that would be after the trip. (checking pictures of numerous places in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil) Just to decide the ideal spot of where to take the most awesome pictures of ourselves in Rio. : Sam Alexander: You'll probably need a drone if your idea's to take any of these pictures from above. : Miles Morales: Which's what Peter and I worked on while in Horizon. Ain't that right, Pete? : Peter Parker: Yep. No doubt. (suddenly, his GPS beeps detecting anomalies and he inspects) Didn't stop yet. : Miles Morales: (he, Kamala and Sam approach Peter to check the GPS) What didn't stop yet? : Peter Parker: You wouldn't happen to have seen anything weird like a wave of cosmic radiation that showed up in the sky yesterday. Would you? : Kamala Khan: I think I did. And for a minute, I was terrified because I thought it could be some kind of a black hole like everyone spoke of in astronomy lessons. : ' Sam Alexander': I did see that cosmic wave yesterday while I was with the Guardians of the Galaxy. Scanners confirmed that the wave was made of some cosmic radiation unlike anything we've seen. And apparently one that converts technology into sentient beings. : Miles Morales: You mean like, turning any kinf of machine into a more intelligent robot life form? : (as they continue talking, we see Bumblebee in his vehicle mode spotting them) : Sam Alexander: Yeah. Pretty much that kind. I know it sounds crazy, but... : (as Sam continues talking, Bumblebee is heard speaking) : Bumblebee: "Radiation waves that convert technology into sentient beings", right? Pretty much something that only Energon radiation would do. (scene shifts to Bumblebee's point of view, on which his scans detect Energon radiation on the city. Bumblebee then contacts his fellow Autobots) Any Autobots available? I just detected some more machines powered by Energon. And a human who just got infected. : (we see Windblade, in her VTOL jet form, flying in the skies and Grimlock, in his robotic Tyrannosaurus Rex form, charging around the forest) : Windblade: Copy that, Bee. I'm on the way. : Grimlock: Grimlock incoming. : (we see Peter's GPS, which detect four subjects powered by the cosmic wave's radiation, one of them is closer to him and his friends. They inspect the source and find Doctor Octopus wreaking havoc on streets) : Miles Morales: I thought you said Ock lost the use of his arms and legs when Carlie hit him hard with Edith's Neuro-beams.events of ''I See You Owl'' : Peter Parker: That did happen. Although apparently, Ock got his robot arms to work again and used some unknown serum that got his arms and legs back... (sees Doc Ock acting berserk as he roars uncontrollably) but as a side-effect, it also affected his mind pretty badly. (notices no one around) I know I agreed with Watanabe that I should get some rest from superhero work. (changes to his Spider-Man suit) But like I said to her before, some criminals like this insane doctor are a bit too tricky to overlook. (he confronts Octavius on streets) : Doctor Octopus: (still berserk) Spider-Man! You'd better hope your heart is in the right place, because I'm going to tear it out into small pieces and feed it to Venom!! (roars and tries to attack Spider-Man, who dodges his robot arms) I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!! IN WAYS YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE!!! : Kid Arachnid: (coming out with Nova and Ms. Marvel) Yeah, Doc Ock sure isn't himself right now. Because, as crazy as he is, he never even spoke like that before. : Ms. Marvel: What kind of substance could've driven him so mad like this? : Spider-Man: (scans Doc Ock with his mask while detecting the other three subjects approaching) Whatever it is, there are three others with that substance. Although those seem to be in better control. They're coming this way. : Ms. Marvel: (Doc Ock hops on a Oscorp van which speeds up) And Ock's getting away. (the four give chase) : Spider-Man: (seeing his other teammates Tigra, Ghost-Spider, Spider-Girl, Ant-Girl, Alpha-Owl (through her drone Edith), Wave and Brawn joining the pursuit) Thought maybe you guys were busy preparing for the trip. : Ghost-Spider: We were. Luckily, we still got time. Like the rest of you guys. : Kid Arachnid: Suppose you know what we're up again now? : Spider-Girl: No surprise. Just that grumpy insane doctor, and more associates who became fugitives after Oscorp collapsedevents of ''Turning Point''. : Tigra: And as far as Teresa and I got notice, Ock and his goons just kidnapped ms. Weying. To have her take part in their crazy experiments. : Spider-Man: Then let's put a stop on that before he makes another mistake, and ms. Weying may pay for it. : (the Champions continue chasing the van. Cut to Windblade (still on vehicle mode) intercepting them from above) : Windblade: Bee. I'm detecting some more Energon capsules on that van. But they're somewhat pretty unstable. : Bumblebee: Copy that, Windblade. (his GPS notifies him of the van's coordinates, which is on a warehouse full of A.I.M. sentries) Grimlock, are you still setting up the ambush? : (cut to Grilock behind the warehouse) : Grimlock: Grimlock ready and waiting. : (in the van, Doctor Octopus is struggling to keep the serum ingested on himself under control while Vulture is spying the heroes outside) : Doctor Octopus: Any chances to get these fools off our tail?! : Vulture: (sees a tied up Ann Weying) A distraction maybe. (opens the van's top and drags Weying to the air) : Nova: I got ms. Weying and Vulture. You guys go get Ock. (gives chase after Vulture. Then, Nova fires solar blasts on Vulture, causing him to drop Weying, and flies towards her) Hold on, I got-- (but suddenly Weying lands safely in Windblade's cockpit, and Windblade lands on the ground) : Anne Weying: (unties herself and exits the cockpit. She looks around, confused) What the...? There's no one here. No pilot. How's that possible? : Windblade: (voice over) Nothing to worry about. (her panels project a hologram of the Autobots' logo) Everything's under control. : Nova: Am I seeing and hearing things? Or am I really talking to anything like a sentient aircraft. : Windblade: (reveals her true form off-screen) Maybe... : (scene cuts to the Hydra vessel, which crash-landed near New Jersey. Hydra agents are working on repairing the damage under Red Skull's supervision) : Red Skull: Keep moving! We cannot take too long until the Kree arrive. : (Captain America, Iron Man, Black Panther, Black Widow and Hawkeye are shown spying on Skull and his agents from the distance) : Black Widow: (seeing it all through binoculars) Ronan and his pawns took that vessel out pretty badly. Would've been a bigger disaster if Captain Marvel and Thor hadn't slowed it down. : Hawkeye: Must've been some heck of a test that Skull and his goons got so obsessed with. : Black Panther: More experimentation with a power he cannot truly control. Even with these weapons. : Iron Man: Skull should definitely not hope those weapons would work so properly after all these last decades. : Captain America: Wouldn't do any good trying to convince him of this. He's too stubborn. He's always been. (tightens his shield on his arm) Which's why we're beating him out of it if we have to. (rushes to action) : Iron Man: Alright then. Let's get it on. : (he and the rest of the Avengers follow. Not too far away from there, Optimus Prime (in his truck form) is speeding up to the area with fellow Autobots Arcee, Jazz and Ironhide following him) : Arcee: Clues for the source seem to be on that vessel, Optimus. Although, it's going to be a bit tricky to get past these guys. : Ironhide: We should just bash 'em outta the way so we can get this job done. : Optimus Prime: At ease, Ironhide. We cannot allow any innocent casualties to happen. : Jazz: (his GPS shows the Avengers about to face the troopers) Well, it at least helps that our new buddies will buy some distraction while we check the vessel. Am I right? : Arcee: Not a doubt. : Optimus Prime: Then let it be done. Autobots, let's roll! (he and the Autobots speed up) : (cut to the Hydra agents) : Alistair Smythe: (showing Skull a functional GPS) Truly sorry, my lord. But that's all we recovered. : Red Skull: It does not matter. At least, we can still use this resource to track down the remaining weapons, so that the ancient glory of the Hydra name will be restored. (suddenly, something zaps the GPS out of Smythe's hands before Skull can take it; alarmed) What?! (the GPS is shown to have been hit by one of Hawkeye's arrows) The Avengers! : Captain America: Surrender now while you still have a chance, Skull! : Iron Man: And don't make us say it twice. : Red Skull: Once again, you challenge the Hydra name, Avengers! A mistake you shall be made to regret. (to Smythe) Prepare your Slayers! (Smythe rushes to the vessel to do so; to the Hydra troopers) Destroy them! : (the Avengers manage to battle the Hydra agents while Captain America battles Red Skull. Smythe reaches the lab with the resources of the Oscorp Spider Slayers) : Alistair Smythe: There it is. (attempts to reach the lab, but he is stopped by a black pickup truck suddenly standing in his way) Wait, what?! Oh, come on! I don't have time for this! Could you move that truck out of the way?! I have a job to do! (Ironhide quickly opens his car door to smack Smythe's face, knocking him back) Alright! That is it! (picks a crowbar and gets up) You better move that big pile of scrap out of my way right now, or I'll...! (suddenly, Ironhide converts to his true form as Smythe's angry expression changes to a more cowardly one) : Ironhide: You'll what, punk? : (Optimus, Arcee and Jazz reveal themselves as Smythe is still petrified and shaking in fear) : Jazz: (snapping his fingers near Smythe to try to wake him up, but Smythe is still petrified) Wow. This guy's even more frozen than Megatron in the Arctic sea. : Arcee: (Smythe eventually faints) Most likely every human's reaction to things they thought they'd never see in their lives before. (spots at the Spider Slayer lab) And what should we make of those? : Optimus Prime: What the Avengers were most likely seeking to do here. (draws his sword) To prevent these resources from falling in distrustful hands. (swings his sword at the lab. Scene cuts back to Spider-Man and his team in New York. The Champions manage to disable Doctor Octopus' van right when it comes close to the warehouse) : Spider-Man: (after Doctor Octopus ejects from the van) Well, that wasn't so hard. Nova, how's ms. Weying? : Nova: (radio voice) She's secure, Spidey. Although, Vulture's coming after the rest of you. : Brawn: He'll handle him. : (Spider-Man and the team continue fighting Doc Ock and the fugitives, who are on their Vulture armors) : Kid Arachnid: The Vulture Force? Just that? : Spider-Girl: Probably all that Ock's got from Oscorp. (they dodge Ock's robot arms) Just like those infernal tentacles from Horizon. (just then, Ock's bionic arms go off-line) : Doctor Octopus: What is happening? My arms won't work! : Ant-Girl: (voice over) Oh, yeah. You are gonna need to take this into the shop. : Doctor Octopus: Who is it speaking? : Ant-Girl: (voice over) You might say it's your conscience... we haven't talked much these days. Especially because you dumped me like trash, so I'm just gonna return the favor, if you don't mind. (Ant-Girl is actually in small, invisible portions so that Ock cannot see her. She pinches Ock's ear, slaps his cheeks, and uppercuts his chin. Then, she grabs his armor in the neck place and and drags him down, crashing him in the ground head on. Ant-Girl leaps towards Ghost-Spider and shrinks back to her normal size while landing on her arms) : Ghost-Spider: You still got it, cousin! : Ant-Girl: And it's all yours, cousin! : Spider-Man: (Ock recovers and takes another tool with him) Don't you think you've already gone berserk enough with those serums you've been injecting on yourself, Ock? Are you trying to turn yourself into something like, oh, I don't know some man-octopus monster of sort? : Ant-Girl: I can already see how ugly it would be. : Spider-Girl: Could be a bit worse than a possible "Project: Kraken". : Doctor Octopus: I have had enough of your jokes! And your repugnant existence! (infuses the devise, a microship containing Energon particles, on his robotic arms, turning them bigger) (laughs maniacally) Now, Spider-Man, you and your friends are about to witness the true power of...! (but suddenly, the arms separate themselves from him, as he screams in pain and fall in the ground) What?! What's happening? : Ant-Girl: (checks her computer pod, which indicates the arms' status) Oh, boy. That doesn't look good. : Spider-Man: (analyzing the robotic arms with his mask's scanners) The arms. They're... they're alive? : (the arms suddenly turn into a spider-like robot, which hisses at the young heroes and Octavius) : The Octobot: Octobot online! : Ms. Marvel: I'm gonna guess whatever Ock used on his arms is made of radiation from that same energy wave we saw yesterday, right? : Nova: Yeah. And for what it looks like, the portions Ock used were still unstable. : Spider-Man: And now they created a monster which he can't control. : (the Octobot attacks the Champions, who defend themselves. The Octobot then reaches the warehouse) : Kid Arachnid: Where's that thing going? : (suddenly Spider-Man, Kid Arachnid, Ghost-Spider and Spider-Girl feel their Spider-Senses tingle) : Spider-Man: Anyone having a bad feeling about this? : Spider-Girl: Maybe the worst ever. : (the warehouse explodes and numerous A.I.M. sentries and prototype Spider-Slayers arrive with the Octobot inside one of them; the Octobot had transferred its Energon portions on the robots and put it under its control) : Vulture: (arriving in the area) Ock, what's going on?! Is this part of the...? (the Octobot fires a Energon beam in his armor, which ejects from him and turns into a robotic Vulture) : Wave: This isn't getting any easier. : Tigra: When it is ever? : Grimlock: (off-screen) Now! : (the young heroes listen to the rather unfamiliar voice and, on the blink of the eye, they watch in disbelief as Grimlock enters the field in his T-Rex form and roars) : Spider-Man: Carlie? What are we looking at? : Alpha Owl: I'm not sure. Let me see. (her drone analyzes Grimlock) Some sort of autonomous robotic organism from another planet. And another universe. : Ant-Girl: You mean like... a giant alien robot? : Brawn: Whatever he is, he'd better be on our side. : Grimlock: (stares angrily at the robots and growls) Evil robots attack innocent humans! Grimlock smash evil robots!! : (Grilock charges towards the robots and attacks them) : Ghost-Spider: Well, at least we know he is. : Spider-Girl: (points to something behind them) So are they. I hope. (the Champions soon turn around to see Bumblebee and Windblade arriving in their vehicle modes and transforming into their Autobot forms) : Windblade: (to Grimlock) Save a peace of them for us, big guy. (fires concussive blasts from her wing turbines and hits one of the A.I.M. Robots as the Champions and Autobots continue the fight, with Grimlock changing to his robot mode) : Spider-Man: (after all rogue robots are destroyed, leaving only the Octobot alive, Spider-Man finds something from a wooden box and envelops it with his webs) A little surprise just for this creep. (whistles for the Octobot) Hey, legs! Fetch! (tosses the web sphere at the Octobot) : Spider-Girl: A web ball? Really? : Spider-Man: Wait for it. : Octobot: (annoyed) Infantile vermin! (removes the sphere from itself, but then gasps after finding out that there was a Goblin pumpkin bomb inside it. The bomb is beeping rapidly; the Octobot panics) Oh, scrap! (the pumpkin bomb explodes, making the Octobot into pieces) : Spider-Girl: (surprised, she stares at the wooden box Spider-Man saw; it is shown with a inscription saying "Property of Harry Osborn from Osborn Academy". The box still has Green Goblin technology. She then gives a impressed look at Spider-Man) What would we do without you? : (then, Spider-Man and his team address to Bumblebee, Windblade and Grimlock, who are impressed) : Windblade: Gotta admit, you kids have some decent moves. Compared to other humans we've seen around here. And in our dimension... : Spider-Man: Thanks a lot. And... there wouldn't happen to be any humans like us where you came from. Right? : Bumblebee: Not really. Unless they're robots in disguise. Well, it's a long story. : Tigra: And probably related to whatever (seeing Doctor Octopus, still berserk) he injected on himself without thinking twice... : Windblade: Yeah, about that... : (scene cuts to the Avengers still fighting Red Skull and his Hydra troopers) : Red Skull: What is taking Smythe so long?! Where are these Slayers of his?!! : Hydra soldier: He is not responding, sir. I believe he was captured before we could make contact. : Red Skull: Grrr! American teenagers just cannot be relied upon! (a Hydra agent arrives in the field screaming in panic) What is it?! What is happening? : Hydra agent: THEY'RE COMING!! THEY'RE GONNA EAT US WHOLE!!! : Hawkeye: Who's gonna eat us whole? (they hear some buzz sounds. Hawkeye uses his Vibranium glasses to see what is coming) What the..? : (they see a swarm of Insecticons emerging. From inside the vessel, the Autobots overhear the Insecticon leader roaring) : Arcee: There's a sound I wish I'd never heard again. : Optimus Prime: Insecticons. Airachnid must have sent them. : Ironhide: Well, I came here for a fight. : (the Autobots rush in for a battle. We see the Insecticons attacking both the Avengers and the Hydra agents) : Iron Man: (wrestling with a Insecticon) Friday, what are we up against now? : F.R.I.D.A.Y.: Scanning. (scans a Insecticon) Extraterrestrial robotic organisms designated as "Insecticons". Source of origins: unknown. : Black Panther: (leaps into the Insecticon and claws its head, deactivating it. He then scans its Energon fluids) This substance. It is composed of the same matter which Spider-Man and his friends said to have seen. : Captain America: You mean that same energy wave that showed up near Earth? : Iron Man: (scans the Insecticon again; images of the wave are shown) He's right. The same radiation combined with the Space Stone's energies. It's the same. (another Insecticon prepares to attack them until it is shot dead by Ironhide) : Ironhide: Somebody ordered a extermination service? : Hawkeye: (face of disbelief) Well... yeah. We... did, I think... : (Optimus, Arcee and Jazz also join the battle and help the Avengers fight the Insecticons off. The Insecticon leader soon screams and retreats along with the remaining Insecticons. The Avengers address to the Autobots) : Captain America: Surely we had everything under control. Still, thanks for backing us up in this one. : Optimus Prime: Protecting all sentient beings is what we have sworn to do, Avengers. Either they're from our universe or not. : Iron Man: That sounds pretty promising... whoever you are. : Optimus Prime: My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. : Arcee: But you can call us "Autobots" for short. : Black Panther: (noticing the dead Insecticon) I would presume you are familiar with the energy source of the cosmic wave we have seen? : Arcee: Part of it is composed of Energon, which's the life force of all Cybertronians. The other part would happen to come from yours. : Black Widow: And that part would be...? : (Optimus shows the Avengers a holographic image of the Tesseract; the Avengers acknowledge that the energy wave is also made of Space Stone radiation) : Captain America: (noticing the Tesseract-powered weapons) And both our enemy factions are responsible for all of this. : Optimus Prime: As well as for the creation of a new common enemy, who will stop at nothing until our both universes will be destroyed. : Black Widow: (noticing everyone around) It's definitely gonna take more than just us right here to handle such thing. : Iron Man: Okay, then. (he has his suit fly in the air) I'll go check who else's available in this. (to Optimus) If that's okay to you and your folks... (Optimus nods for yes and Stark takes off) Paragraph 3 : (scene shifts to the Guardians of the Galaxy, who are in their ship travelling in space. We see Star-Lord and Gamora in the pilot and co-pilot sits with the song "Dare" by Stan Bush playing on the ship's radio) : Gamora: (contacting Nova after hearing of his whereabouts) Very well, Sam. We'll be there for you as soon as we're done. : Peter Quill: Did he find out what we're dealing with? : Gamora: Giant alien robots. Intelligent and dangerous, but they're not Darkhawks. : Drax the Destroyer: Yet, they showed some potential in changing form. How is it they are not Darkhawks? : Peter Quill: She's saying other robots like the ones he saw aren't as evil as the Darkhawks, Drax. (to Gamora) At least, not the one who showed up to save us back there, right? : Groot: (coming by) I am Groot. : Gamora: They're maybe divided between factions. Just because one of them attacked us in Knowhere, doesn't mean others will. : Rocket Raccoon: (he is shown working on the damaged panels) Right, fine. Just do us one favor, will you? (suddenly shouting) DON'T LET 'EM TOUCH MY GUNS AGAIN!!! : Peter Quill: Will be arranged, Rocket. Will be arranged. : (the Guardians continue travelling in space until they spot an alien vessel; a close-up in the top shows an Autobot logo, revealing it is an Autobot vessel) : Rocket Raccoon: So, who wants to knock? Paragraph 4 Paragraph 5 Paragraph 6 References Category:Transcripts Category:Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version)) Category:Movies